


tender tranquil fury.

by cptlewnixon



Series: HBO War Writings: A Collection [9]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptlewnixon/pseuds/cptlewnixon
Summary: Requested: tender + Tab.





	tender tranquil fury.

Talbert had a sort of tranquil fury about him when something bad happened.

When Grant was shot by that I Company replacement, it took all he had in him not to go, find the man himself, and take out all the anger he had on him. It was the end of the war, and this kind of shit is still happening?

But that fury came out because he cared, and when Tab cares, he cares deeply and with every fiber of his being. It’s impossible to be upset and not have him know about it, and avoiding him would be impossible.

Talbert was the first to come to Lipton’s aid when he got hit in Carentan and made sure everything was where it was supposed to be, and then he put Lipton over his shoulder and carried him back to get help.

Lipton wasn’t too keen about the large scar that was left on his face as a result of his injury, and for a short time avoided people the best he could, which was hard to do considering he was an officer. But he couldn’t avoid Talbert.

He was stopped one day by Tab when he was leaving the barracks. Tab came out of nowhere and was able to stop him before he rushed off somewhere. “Hey,” Tab said, “nice scar. Really adds some character.” He smiled the whole time, and Lipton seemed a bit comfortable with it after that.

In the end, Talbert didn’t mean to lose contact with everyone for years. After seeing everyone every single day for years, it was hard to adapt to life without them. He made his promises to write, but for the longest time he found that he couldn’t. Every time he’d try and start writing a letter, the build-up of emotions from years of suppressing them became too much.

His heart was full of letters never written and reunions never gone to. Tab jokingly told himself that he’d gone soft after the war, but the reality was that he’d always been soft, at least a little bit.

Then, in 1981, he got a reunion invitation.


End file.
